Let Us Go Marauding
by Jishuteki Reikon
Summary: The life of Hogwarts' greatest troublemakers, from the time they met to the time they graduated, and everything in between. Join the Marauders as they play pranks on students and teachers alike, deal with Remus' "furry little problem" and create havoc at Hogwarts.
1. Sirius Black

**AN: Yes, I will post a story into the most popular fandom on this site. Wish me luck. Ok, so the first few chapters will be pretty short, but after that, when I get into the actual plot, they'll get longer. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sirius Black**

Sirius Black stood alone with his trunk on Platform 9 3/4, staring in awe at the huge train that was supposed to take him to school (and away from his family), the Hogwarts Express. He was just about bursting with excitement. He would be away from his horrible family for almost a whole year!

You see, Sirius was a bit of an oddity in his family. He was one of the few that didn't care about being a pureblood or about how rich he was. He and his parents never got along. They were always arguing about one thing or another, like which House he would be in at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of his relatives had been in Slytherin, which was exactly where he _didn't_ want to end up.

The train's shrill whistle shrieked through the air, jolting him out of his gawking. All around him he could see boys and girls saying their farewells to their parents and siblings. Since his family hadn't come with him (which he was quite happy about), he hurried straight to the train, immediately heading to the compartment in the back.

Upon opening the door, he was surprised to find that there was another boy in it, sitting in the corner and leaning against the window. The boy had long-ish light brown hair and seemed small and pale, but girls would call him cute. His eyes, which were trained on Sirius, were light hazel and flecked with gold. Sirius got the impression that he was reserved and quiet. Not shy, exactly, but just a boy who kept to himself.

Finding his voice, Sirius grinned at the strange boy. "I didn't realize anyone else was here. Sorry if I disturbed you."

The boy's voice was soft. "It's ok."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The boy shook his head.

"Awesome!" Sirius shoved his trunk out of sight and plopped across from the boy. He stuck his hand out to the boy. "I'm Sirius Black."

If the boy saw the scowl as he said his last name, he chose not to comment on it. "Remus Lupin." The two shook hands, and Sirius found Remus' grip surprisingly strong. He looked rather fragile.

The two spoke about meaningless topics while they waited for the other students to board the train. Well, Sirius did most of the speaking, being outgoing and boisterous. Remus, however, seemed reluctant to talk.

Their conversation was rudely interrupted when the compartment door slammed open.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so that's it for chapter 1. Told you it was short. So yes, a Marauder's story, which is a slightly overused plot, but I've always wanted to write one. :D Please read and review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be directed to the appropriate alchemist. I should have the next intro chapter posted soon, featuring Remus Lupin. Thanks for reading!**

**-Teki**


	2. Remus Lupin

**AN: Okay, chapter two, as promised! It's still pretty short, but is longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin was excited and nervous at the same time.

He was excited and so, so thankful that Dumbledore, bless him, had admitted him to Hogwarts. Him, a werewolf! Who would've thought that he'd ever be able to go to school? Certainly not him or his family. He remembered getting the owl that had been both expected and unexpected. He'd been overjoyed that Dumbledore and the teachers had figured out arrangements that kept him locked safely away during the full moon.

He was nervous because… what if by some chance he escaped and hurt someone on those horrible full moons? What if someone found out about his lycanthropy? He'd have to leave, he was sure. What student would want to be around a Dark Creature like him?

Now, standing with his son before the great Hogwarts Express, Remus' father spoke to him.

John Lupin crouched in front of his son, ruffling is shaggy brown hair. "Well, Rem, have a good year! And don't get into too much trouble!"

His response was a shy smile and a hug. "Don't worry."

John gripped his son's small shoulders. "I love you, Rem. Mom does, too, and I know she's sad that she couldn't see you off." He stopped talking, looking conflicted.

"I know," Remus said kindly. "It's ok. And you should go look after her." He looked up at the train. "I'll just hop on the train a bit early."

His father looked relieved as he stood. "Thank you, Rem. I love you," John said again. As he turned to go, he spoke once more, looking into Remus' eyes with his own chocolate ones. "Please, Remus, don't be afraid to make friends."

Remus smiled and nodded as his father walked away. But, as he hauled his trunk onto the empty train, he couldn't help but think, _How can I not be?_

Sighing, Remus dragged his trunk through the creaking Hogwarts Express.

He was afraid of making friends, of getting too close to people. What if he ended up trusting them too much and telling them his greatest secret? They would despise him, and go and tell the other students. It would all go downhill from there.

The werewolf stopped at the very last compartment on the train. Not many people would stay in there for the ride to school.

Stepping in, he shoved his trunk under the seat next to the window, in the corner. Sitting down, he relaxed muscles that were tense from nerves and leaned his head against the cool, clear pane of the glass window. He heard the whistle of the train as if from a distance, too busy worrying about how the school year would go to pay it any attention.

About a minute later, he heard the glass door slide open. Remus turned his gaze on the boy who had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

He had shoulder length black hair and a handsome face. He was also tall for an eleven-year-old. His grey, dark eyes looked into Remus' with surprise. He had obviously not expected to see anyone else in the compartment.

The boy blinked, then grinned at Remus. "I didn't realize anyone else was here. Sorry if I disturbed you."

Remus said quietly, "It's okay."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Remus shook his head. The boy seemed nice enough.

"Awesome!" The boy shoved his trunk under a seat and dropped unceremoniously across from Remus. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black."

Remus saw the boy, newly dubbed Sirius, grimace as he said his last name, but didn't say anything about it. If the boy had any family problems, well, it wasn't Remus' area to pry. He stuck out his own hand. "Remus Lupin." He gave Sirius' hand a shake, being careful to not squeeze too hard. As a werewolf, Remus had superior strength, reflexes and senses, and he didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone.

Sirius started talking energetically about different things. Remus didn't want to say much, but found that this Sirius Black was getting him to open up. Remus was wary about becoming too close to him, but decided that having someone to keep him company during the train ride couldn't hurt.

Their conversation was rudely interrupted when the compartment door slammed open.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it, folks! The entrance of the one and only Remus Lupin. :D Next chapter, we find out who exactly is at the door. Thanks for reading, and please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be directed to the appropriate alchemist. Until next time!**

**–Teki**


	3. James Potter

**AN: Another chapter, featuring James Potter! There's a little bit of Peter Pettigrew in it, too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: James Potter**

James Potter was absolutely excited. A radiant grin lit up his face as he gazed at the Hogwarts Express. Turning to his parents, he exclaimed, "I can't wait to get there! I know for sure that I'll be in Gryffindor." The wind ruffled his messy black hair and he took a deep breath, adjusting his glasses. He heard the train's whistle sound, beckoning children to come and take a ride.

"Well, James, write to us every week," his father, Charlus, said. Winking, he added, "And don't be afraid to get into trouble." He gave his dad a hug.

His mother, Dorea, also gave him a hug. "Have fun, make friends, and we'll see you at Christmas."

Grinning at them, he gave them a wave. He turned and scampered away, dragging his heavy trunk behind him.

Fighting through the crowd of kids filling the long corridor, he walked to the back.

As he struggled amidst the people, he accidentally bumped into someone. Looking down, surprised, James smiled apologetically at the mousy brown-haired child who had crashed to the ground. "Sorry, mate. Didn't see you there." He held out his hand for the boy to grab. Hauling him up, he said, "I'm James Potter. You are…?"

Brushing dust off of his robes, the short boy grasped his trunk. "I'm Peter Pettigrew."

Straightening, James beamed. "Well, Peter, let's say we find a compartment."

"Sure," Peter replied. "But we'll probably have to go farther back than this to find one."

James looked around. During their interaction, the once-filled hallway had nearly emptied. They were two of the few still milling about. "Well, let's go!" He grinned again, heading towards the back with Peter following behind him.

Stopping at the back, he saw a girl (?) with long blonde hair opening a compartment door. A boy with short brown hair stood next to her with sneer on his face. A boyfriend, perhaps?

Curious, James and Peter leaned against the wall to see what was happening.

They heard a young boy's voice float from the compartment. "Can I he- oh." The voice hardened. "A Malfoy. What do you want?"

James started at the name. He'd heard from his parents that there was a Malfoy was a few years above him. His parents had advised him to stay away, calling the Malfoys "bloodline-obsessed pricks." Also, James realized, this girl wasn't a girl at all. She was a boy.

Sure enough, the blonde's voice was clearly male. "Yes, I am Lucius Malfoy. This is Evan Rosier. I came to see if there really was a Black in this compartment."

James had heard about the Blacks, too. They were just as bad as the Malfoys, if not worse. They had a first year coming to Hogwarts this year. Apparently, the boy's opinions differed greatly from his family.

"Yes, I'm Sirius. Anything else?"

"Why don't you sit with us, instead of… whoever _that _is," Malfoy sneered.

Sirius snapped, "His name is Remus. I won't leave my friend, especially for someone like _you._"

James liked this boy already.

Rosier joined the conversation. "Really? I bet he's not even a pureblood!"

"Who the hell cares?" Sirius retorted, voice heavy with dislike.

"Ah," Malfoy said in realization. "You're the blood traitor." He turned to Rosier, motioning for him to move. "Come on, then. Let's not waste our time with scum like them." And they swept away, barely sparing James and Peter a glance.

The glass door started sliding closed. When there was a small gap left, the two boys in the corridor heard a new voice say, "Bit of a dramatic bloke, isn't he?" and a barking laugh.

"Come on, Peter," James said, starting forward. "I think we've found our compartment."

* * *

**AN: Well, there it is. Still pretty short, but we only have one more intro chapter left. Also, I don't know if Malfoy and Rosier really went to Hogwarts around the time of the Marauders, but for the sake of this fic, they do. Thanks for reading, and thanks to anyone who reviewed! **

**~Teki**


End file.
